


Another Place To Fall

by Seika



Series: Seika misunderstands iPod challenges [3]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Imminent Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seika/pseuds/Seika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of my weird twist on the iPod challenge.</p>
<p>He's goaded her, he's told her never do something, he's praised her. But, just this once, Archer won't tell her what she must do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Place To Fall

“You know what you must do, Rin.” Archer's voice was emptier than she was used to, without its biting edge. If he had somehow been ready to criticise her still, if he had pushed her on again, to what a Master should do, she thought she would have hated him.

She hated him anyway. Hated him for changing like this on her, for pulling out another support from her world. (And how insane that he'd become such a support to her in barely a week). She'd hoped that Archer could do something, _anything_ , to make this decision easier. If he'd niggled at her weakness, she could have struck back, falling into their routine. She might conceded to him, as she often had to, but there would have been comfort in it. (Oh, but if he had dared to say that wanting to spare Sakura was weak, how furious she would have been! Comfort and anger all at once!)

Instead, though, there was … acceptance … in him. That she knew the necessity of the choice, that she would act as she had to, that she would be a _good_ magus for once. That this was one time where he might step aside and her own will would carry her through.

Couldn't he have kept it up? If he knew her enough to see that this was a line all her training as a mage demanded she not let Sakura cross, couldn't he see how much that training tore against her? Couldn't he give her just that little comfort of routine, that little familiarity, that little excuse?

But the silence wore on, and it didn't come. So Rin pushed herself up from the pew she'd been sitting at and stood. She turned her mind to crystal – cold, sharp, clear crystal – and turned just a little away from her Servant. (Her betrayer).

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up pretty quickly (which is interesting, because I think this is the longest track out of all of them). I wanted to do something where Rin had to make a tough decision and Archer wasn't going to spur her on or keep her back - she has to fall back on _herself_. It's sort of intertwined with the 'brakes' that Rin says she needs in HF. Mind of Steel was an obvious choice, and I discarded the other possibilities whilst the track was still playing.


End file.
